borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red, Then Dead/Transcript
(Accept mission) Tassiter: Vault Hunters. Some of Zarpedon's information runners have evidence I can use to get your employer fired once this fiasco is over. I need you to get that evidence for me. *'Athena (if present):' No. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Hell no. *'Nisha (if present):' Nah. I kinda like Jack. *'Claptrap (if present):' NO! I would never betray the man who gave me the ability to climb stairs! *'Jack2 (if present):' What?! No, idiot! If Jack's out of a job, I got all this plastic surgery for nothing! No. *'Aurelia (if present):' Petty betrayal sounds rather beneath me. *'Tassiter (to Athena):' You'll do it, or I'll kill whichever members of your family Atlas didn't already force you to murder. *'Tassiter (to Wilhelm):' I'll give you more cybernetic enhancements than you can imagine once this is all over. You won't know where the man ends and the machine begins. *'Tassiter (to Nisha):' I'll give you a full pardon for your criminal offenses, as well as a considerable sum of cash. *'Tassiter (to Claptrap):' I'll be your best friend. *'Tassiter (to Jack2):' I'll undo the plastic surgery and give you your identity back -- plus an extra million, to keep your mouth shut. *'Tassiter (to Aurelia):' You'll do it, or your children will die. *'Athena (if present):' Fine. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Alright, that sounds pretty awesome. *'Nisha (if present):' Hunh. Yeah, alright. But only because I'm sure Jack's gonna kick your ass outta Hyperion anyway. *'Claptrap (if present):' I'LL DO IT! *'Jack2 (if present):' Okay. You have my attention. *'Aurelia (if present):' Paha! I don't have any children, but I admire your gusto. Oh, what the hell, let's do it. Tassiter: Then we're decided. There should be a Dahl courier nearby. Find him, kill him, and take the evidence he was going to archive. You can tell couriers apart by their bright red armor. (Approach courier) Tassiter: There -- a courier. Kill him. (Killed courier) Dahl Soldier: NO! He had so much to give to the world! (Pick up ECHO) Zarpedon (on ECHO): Hyperion's set up an orbital space station surrounding Elpis. The lead engineer, a man named Jack, has convinced his superiors that Pandora is a gold mine. How does he know? Must investigate further. Tassiter: Perfect! That's just what I need to convince the board to get rid of Jack. Find me more ECHOs just like that. Dahl Soldier: Jack's Vault Hunters are targeting the couriers! I need more armor and better weapons on these guys, now! (Approach second courier) Tassiter: There's a courier in that power loader! Kill him! Courier: Sir, I'm not powersuit certified, I don't know how to-- Dahl Infantry 4: --Dammit, soldier, it's self-explanatory. Just put your thumbs on these sticks. Rotate the right one to look around, the left one to move! Courier: ... Like this? Dahl Infantry 4: No, you just drained your shields! This is so simple, what's your problem? Courier: This is really complicated! And you wonder why more people don't use these things. But yeah, I think I got the hang of it! (Killed courier) Dahl Soldier: NOOOO! That was one of our last couriers! (Pick up ECHO) Zarpedon (on ECHO): We've captured a surveying crew from Helios. Something will have to be done. It is clear that this man is well-funded, determined, and worst of all, ambitious. Tassiter: She forgot "douchey." Still need more, keep at it. Dahl Soldier: All couriers: if you see one of Jack's Vault Hunters, immediately report to a saferoom and await reinforcements! Tassiter: "Saferooms"? I don't have time for that crap. Kill the couriers quick, before they can run into someplace defended. (Approach third courier) Courier: Leave me alone, I'm just an info courier! (Follow courier) Courier: It's Jack's Vault Hunters! RUN! Courier:'' You won't chase me down! '''(Approach saferoom) Tassiter: Dammit! Can you not listen to even simple instructions?! You'll have to find a way in there so you can get his ECHO recorder. (Enter saferoom) Courier: Oh, COME ON! (Engage courier) Tassiter: Great. Now grab the last ECHO. (Pick up ECHO) Zarpedon: We've discovered a weapon aboard Helios -- a laser of unimaginable power. Because of Hyperion's greed, because of their ignorance -- we will do what needs to be done. Tonight, we take Helios. Pandora's moon will fall. Tassiter: Great! Get to the bounty board and upload what you found. Once this is all over, Jack'll be lucky to get outta Hyperion with anything less than a sucking chest wound. *'Athena (if present):' These aren't very incriminating. *'Wilhelm (if present):' These don't seem all that bad. *'Nisha (if present):' Man, these audio logs are pretty dull. *'Claptrap (if present):' I do not believe there is any incriminating evidence within these audio logs! *'Jack2 (if present):' Was that stuff supposed to be incriminating? It seemed kind of dull. *'Aurelia (if present):' If you consider boredom incriminating, then these logs should DEFINITELY suffice. Tassiter: Shut up, what do you know? Bring them back. (Turn in) Tassiter: Bye bye Jack. Your days are numbered. Category:Transcripts